


Ioriku Drabble

by MissAmado



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmado/pseuds/MissAmado
Summary: Plusieurs petites histoires mignonnes sur Ioriku allant avec les dessins du inktober d'une amie.





	Ioriku Drabble

Les cloches résonnèrent dans l'église, tout pour rendre encore plus nerveux les futurs mariés. Un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés faisaient les cinq cents pas dans une pièce isolée alors que son grand frère aux cheveux roux tentait bien de le calmer. C'était une journée très importante aujourd'hui après tout. C'était la journée où deux âme soeur allaient enfin être ensemble pour l'éternité. C'était la journée où Iori Izumi allait enfin épouser Riku Nanase. Depuis des mois déjà qu’ils planifiaient en détails cette journée afin que tout soit parfait. Dans quelques minutes, Iori se rendrait à l'autel pour y accueillir son fiancé, mais tout se passait beaucoup trop vite. Le jeune homme en était un peu étourdi. Heureusement son grand frère l'aida à se calmer et bien vite il sortit de sa pièce afin d’aller prendre position à l’avant. Tous ces yeux rivés sur lui, autant sa famille et amis que ceux de son bien-aimé, c’était embarrassant. La musique d'entrée se fit entendre et tous les regards qui se trouvaient juste avant sur lui, se retournèrent pour regarder les grandes portes à l’arrière. Le jeune Izumi regardait également dans cette direction avec appréhension et excitation. Les portes s’ouvrirent enfin, révélant son adorable copain aux cheveux rouges, portant un habit blanc qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. L’une de ses mèches rouges se trouvait prisonnière dans une tresse derrière son oreille, horné au bout d'un iris bleu et un adorable sourire se dressait sur son visage. Le coeur d'Iori rata un battement. Il était tellement captivé par son amoureux qu’il ne sortit de sa trance qu’une fois ce dernier près de lui. Riku aussi ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme devant lui. Il était toujours aussi beau et élégant, vêtu de son habit noir, une rose rouge attachée à sa veste. Il avait pris soin de passer l'une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille, de quoi faire chavirer le cœur de Riku. C'était leur journée juste à eux et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. La cérémonie se passa rapidement, aucun des deux ne prennant vraiment attention aux paroles du prêtre, jusqu'au moment de dire leurs voeux. Iori se lança donc en premier, ne le quittant pas du regard durant son monologue alors qu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
«Riku, mon merveilleux rayon de soleil. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, tu as toujours été mon seul et unique rêve, tu mets de la couleur à ma vie. Je t'ai vu évolué et devenir le magnifique homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours été mon adorable Nanase-san, mais je suis l'homme le plus heureux de te voir devenir un Izumi. Je ne désire que d'entendre ta merveilleuse voix pour toujours et de vieillir à tes côtés. Tu es mon étoile filante et je t'aime énormément.»  
  
Le rouge devait garder tout son calme pour ne pas pleurer. Les mots d'Iori le touchaient droit au coeur et il dû prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler a son tour d'une voix un peu tremblante en serrant les mains de son fiancé.  
  
«Iori, mon doux Iori... Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour tomber sur un être aussi parfait. Tu es toujours là pour me soutenir et pour m'aider. Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon confident et même si on se dispute parfois, on en vient toujours à mieux s'entendre ensuite. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours et découvrir à tous les jours de nouvelles facettes de toi. Je t'aime Iori et j'ai hâte d'être lié à toi à jamais.»  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne pouvait contenir le grand sourire sur son visage. Sa tendre moitié avait le même sourire. La cérémonie continua ensuite, les bagues furent échangées. Iori eut à son doigt une magnifique bague en argent composée de trois pierres, une plus grosse pierre rouge entre deux petites pierres bleus. Riku avait le contraire de son amoureux. Le couple se rapprochèrent enfin afin d'échanger leur baiser. Iori entrelaça sa main gauche, nouvellement ornée d'une bague, à celle de Riku et posa son autre main contre sa taille, alors que Riku posa sa main libre contre le dos de son amoureux. Leurs sourires étaient magnifique à cet instant. Iori fut le premier à séparer l'espace entre eux afin de capturer les lèvres de son nouveau mari. Les cris de joies et les applaudissements résonnaient dans l'église, mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour les deux amoureux perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Les fanarts utilisés sont une collaboration avec @yume.no.kiseki.art sur instagram.  
All fanarts used are a collaboration with @yume.no.kiseki.art on instagram.


End file.
